


Family Visit

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Vie takes Danny to visit her brother and his family.





	

“You don’t have to come, if you don’t want to.”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Bugs? Of course I wanna meet your brother!” Danny cradled the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he struggled to juggle a bag of groceries and his keys.

“And my sister in law, and my nephew?” Vie prompted.

“God yes. I’m so pumped!”

Vie giggled. “I was gonna go up Saturday around noon. That okay?”

Dan snorted. “If I can fucking sleep in the car.”

She laughed. “Deal.”

~

Vie pulled into the driveway, unbuckling, while Danny stretched, willing away the sleepiness in his bones. “Remind me to let you drive the Nissan from now on,” he grumbled. “Your car has zero legroom for giants.”

Vie chuckled. “Noted.” She got out of the car and walked up towards the house. As they approached, Dan could see a toddler in the window, watching excitedly. When they started up the stairs, he started banging on the glass.

“Aww,” Dan cooed. “He’s so cute.”

Vie opened the door and the little boy fell into her knees.

“Ah-Vie!”

Dan chuckled softly as the little boy’s words sounded very similar to what he called his dad.

Vie picked up the little boy and hugged him close, nuzzling playfully under his chin. “Hey, Sterling!”

Sterling giggled before wrapping his arms and legs tight around Vie. “Miss you.”

“I missed you, too, baby boy.” Vie kissed him. “Jacques! We’re here!” She called into the house.

A man as tall as Danny or taller came in from the living room. He could see the family resemblance; both siblings shared similar features, and looked close enough in age to be mistaken for twins, as Vie had told him often occurred while they were growing up. “Vie,” he said, voice warm as he hugged her, making his son giggle. “It’s good to see you.” He turned to Dan. “You must be…Dan? Danny?” He stuck out his hand to shake.

“Either. Both.” Dan put his hand in the other man’s grasp. “It’s good to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Same here.” Jacques beamed at Vie. “I hope you’re treating her right.”

Vie elbowed him. “Stop with the over-protectiveness, Jack! I can take care of myself!”

“Take care of myself!” Sterling parroted, bouncing happily in her arms.

A woman with long dark hair entered the kitchen. She was pregnant with a little girl, according to Vie, and she certainly glowed. “Hey, Vie.”

“Hey, Saoirse!” Vie grabbed her sister-in-law by the arm and pulled her close to kiss her cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Can’t complain.” Saoirse smiled. “Oh, you must be Dan!”

Danny stepped over so as not to inconvenience her and stuck out his hand. “Yep! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He noticed that as he stood next to Vie, Sterling looked up curiously at him. He turned to smile at the toddler, who promptly hid his face in Vie’s neck.

“He’s not too good with strangers,” Jacques explained. “He’ll warm up in time.”

Danny nodded. “That’s fine. My nephew was the same way when he was Sterling’s age.”

Sterling scrambled down. “Come see, Ah-Vie!”

Vie placed him down. “Okay, okay!” She let him take her hand and pull her away. Dan smiled and followed. He felt a bit weird when he was the only outsider here, and it wasn’t a large social gathering.

He watched Vie and Sterling play until Jacques came in and wanted to talk. Vie left the room, and Danny and Sterling were left alone together. Sterling had a dragon in his hand and was making it “fly” and making sound effects. Suddenly, he looked over at Dan. “Hi,” he said shyly.

“Hi,” Dan replied, smiling gently.

 

“Wass your name?”

“Danny.”

“Here, Danny,” Sterling handed over another dragon toy. “Make ‘im fly!”

Without an ounce of self-consciousness, Danny obediently swooped the toy through the air, making whooshing noises. Sterling giggled.

“Try to cash me!” He said, holding up the toy.

“I will catch you!” Dan said in his best silly deep voice. “I’ll blow fire on you!”

The two toys collided, both participants laughing. When Vie came back in, she smiled at the sight, bending down beside Sterling. “What are you doing, bud?”

“Play wif Danny.” Sterling grinned.

“Oh? Is he good at playing?”

Sterling nodded. “Make dragon talk!”

“Oh, yes, he’s very good at silly voices.” Vie tickled Sterling, making the toddler laugh. Dan smiled at the exchange.

~

“Danny!” Sterling tugged at Dan’s finger. “C’mon! You be deer, I’ll be a T-Rex!”

Vie laughed. “I think Danny’s had enough, Sterling.”

“No, it’s okay,” Danny replied, obediently getting up. “I’d better run from the T-Rex! I hope he doesn’t get me!” His long strides easily kept him ahead of the toddler. He just had to be careful not to trip over the uneven ground of the backyard.

“Wow,” Saoirse said. “I’ve never seen Sterling take that easily to a stranger before.”

“Dan’s really good with kids,” Vie agreed, watching them play.

Sterling approached, tugging on Vie. “Ah-Vie! Cash ‘im!”

Vie giggled. “Okay! I’m a T-Rex, too! Let’s go get the deer!”

Dan laughed. “Two against one? That’s not fair!”

“Rrraaahhh!” Sterling roared.

The three laughed, running around the yard to entertain Sterling. Danny stopped to catch his breath and Vie hugged him. “Got you!”

Sterling grabbed onto Danny’s legs. “Gosh you!”

“You got me.” Dan panted. “Phew, okay I’m tapping out.”

“Yeah, we should get going, anyway,” Vie let go, and Dan took her hand.

“Aww! Don’t leave!” Sterling protested.

Vie picked him up and hugged him. “We’ll come back soon, bud. Promise.”

“Yeah,” Danny playfully ruffled Sterling’s hair. “I had fun, little man.”

Sterling beamed, and Dan and Vie both cooed.

Dan went to sit in the car after saying goodbye while Vie helped change Sterling for bed. He slumped down into the seat as Vie got in. “Oof. I can consider that my exercise for the week!”

Vie laughed, then took his hand. “Thanks for playing with him.”

“It was no trouble. He’s a cute little dude.”

“I know.” Vie smiled happily. “I love the little tyke so much.”

Danny yawned. “He definitely loves you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cute guys and cute kids. What's better than that?
> 
> Idk what this is. I felt like writing Danny interacting with children, so. Here it is.


End file.
